Viva la Vida
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: "Now in the morning, I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to own." Gray finally figures out his feelings for Juvia, but it may be to late... GrayXJuviaXLyon


**A/N- This is my first Gruvia. I adore them together. Although, I've always felt really bad for Lyon. And now I feel worse. I'M SORRY, LYON! I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU! FORGIVE ME! **

**This fic was inspired by Viva la Vida by Coldplay. Enjoy the fic. **

**Disclaimer- Nope, I'm not Hiro Mashima.**

Gray had always lied about his feelings. He had never been good at talking to people about them, and he had trouble saying 'I love you'. Despite that, most people in the guild understood that, while he didn't shout his love out like Natsu, he loved the guild. And some people understood (he wasn't among them), that while he reacted badly whenever Juvia confessed, he loved her. He didn't understand his own feelings for her. She was different then anyone he had ever known. Unlike most people thought, he knew how she felt about him. He wasn't oblivious. What he didn't know was how he felt about her. He liked her. He enjoyed being around her. Whenever she smiled that gentle smile, he felt his heart pound, and his cheeks warm. It confused him. She was _Juvia _for Christ's sake! He was supposed to protect her, not have dreams about her!

Yet dream he did. And they weren't always platonic, either. He wanted her with a burning desire he hadn't felt since… well, ever! He wanted her to want him, and while he knew she loved him, he didn't know if she _wanted_ him. He was so confused.

When he met Juvia, even while fighting her, he felt the passion. He was passionate in that fight, more passionate then he'd ever been. And when she was about to fall to her death, he had grabbed her hand. He couldn't bear her leaving his side. He didn't even want to think about it. She was _his _Juvia. Not Jose's. Not Gajeel's. And _especially_ not Lyon's.

Lyon. Gray had problems with Lyon, he was willing to admit that. He and Lyon had always had an uneasy relationship. But then Lyon met Juvia. _His _Juvia. And confessed his love. Gray had never wanted to kill him more. Not even when he was trying to awaken Deliora. But Gray still didn't understand his feelings. So he let it go.

On Tenroujima, Meldy had connected him and Juvia. And he had felt what she felt. Every moment, he was scared for her. He _needed_ to go to her. He needed to protect his Juvia. But he didn't. He was busy talking to Ultear. And then, Juvia got hurt.

Acnologia came. He was scared that they all were going to die. He was scared that he was never going to see home again. He was scared that if they died, here on Tenrou, Fairy Tail would lose all hope. But mostly, he was scared for his Juvia. He was scared that she would never see the sunrise again. He was scared that she would die, here, frightened and injured. He was scared that he was never going to be able to kiss her plump, beautiful lips. He was scared that they were going to die, and he would never have told her that her loved her. He _needed_ to tell her.

"Juvia," he said.

She looked at him.

And the Etherion struck.

He never got to tell her. When he woke up, it was seven years later. He was busy adjusting to the world, now, without having the past seven years.

Fairy Tail went to the Grand Magic Games. He was on Team A, and she was on Team B. They were nakama, but right now, they were enemies. He didn't want to fight Juvia. He _loved _her. He couldn't fight her. He wagered with Lyon. If Fairy Tail won, Juvia would stay there, with them. If Lamia Scale won, she would change guilds, and stay with Lyon.

Lamia Scale won. He lost her. He lost his Juvia.

"Juvia, you don't have to go," Gray told her, "You could stay, here." With me.

"Juvia is going," Juvia sighed, "Gray-sama wagered her, and he lost. Be gracious."

Almost a year later, Juvia visited the guild. Fairy Tail threw a party to celebrate her visit. Gray decided that tonight, he would tell her how he felt.

"Juvia, can I talk to you?" Gray asked.

"Sure, Gray," Juvia said. No sama.

"Juvia, I love you," Gray said.

Juvia turned angry eyes on him, "Don't act like that, Gray. It's unbecoming. You are simply letting your need to beat Lyon manifest like this. Juvia won't be used! Especially not by you, Gray! And she won't be used like this! You can not just expect Juvia to believe that after all this time, you have fallen in love with her! You haven't seen Juvia in a year, and you expect her-"

Gray kissed her. Hard. He kissed his Juvia. And she kissed him back.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, Juvia," Gray told her when she pulled away.

"Gray-" she started.

He kissed her again.

"You talk too much."

She pulled away, "Gray. Juvia is engaged to Lyon. That's what Juvia came here to tell you all."

Gray felt his heart shatter, "You're… engaged… to Lyon?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes. Gray, you had your chance. Juvia moved on. You should too."

She left him. She walked away from him, back to Lyon.

Lyon sent a message, asking Gray to be best man. Gray refused. He understood that he had lost his Juvia. That didn't mean he had to watch.

The day of the wedding, everybody except him and Laxus went. They sat silently in the guild, getting drunk.

Laxus looked at him, "You really gonna let her get away?"

Gray stood, "No."

He ran to the cathedral, where Lyon and Juvia were getting married.

"-speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Gray called.

Everyone in the room turned to the door, Lyon angrily, and Juvia with tears in her eyes.

"Juvia, I know that you think I was just using to to get to Lyon, but I wasn't. I love you," Gray said.

Juvia took half a step toward him, when Lyon grabbed her arm, pain on his face, "Juvia…?"

Juvia looked at Lyon, "Juvia is sorry."

And she ran to Gray.

Months later, Gray and Juvia came back to the guild, married.

Lyon eventually forgave Juvia, but he never ever forgave Gray.

Their relationship was worse then ever, but for his Juvia, he was willing to sacrifice anything.


End file.
